Viruses
There are a variety of Viruses that can be located on Hypnospace. Viruses are typically categorized as List of Viruses *'pagetextglitch:' When activated, the virus will garble all text Hypnospace, making it unreadable. It looks similar to the way unsupported NetSettler pages look on Hypnospace. *'wavehello:' One of the first viruses the player might encounter on Hypnospace. It periodically rocks the entire screen back and forth, playing the sound of crashing waves when it does so. Will be downloaded onto the user's computer when they access the Professor Helper free cruise page. *'festeringorfice:' The subject of the shock image illegal content case. Immediately changes desktop background to a black background with a saturated image of a "fleshy chunk." A pop up will appear reading "BLESSED ARE YOU, FOR YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO SERVE AS A HOST OF THE FESTERING ORIFICE." A low rumbling sound will play, and the screen will glitch out occasionally, turning parts of the screen a skin-tone-pink. A face will occasionally appear and move around the screen, playing a laughing sound with it. Sometimes, a pop-up will appear, if clicked on, it will download a "festering chunk" image. There are four in total, and when put together, will reveal a hint to solve the shock image illegal content case. Although not confirmed, it is implied that if the user's account is tied to a homepage on Hypnospace it will replace the page with an image of a human heart with eyes. It can be found if the player follows the link to the true tranquility page. It is created by T1MAGEDDON. *'thehunger:' The launcher, (the treasure chest icon appearing on the user's desktop), will begin to play a opening and closing animation, as if biting down. It will begin to move around the user's screen and "eat" all the icons, before spewing them out all over the desktop again once it has "eaten" everything, starting the whole process all over again. *'buttsdisease:' When activated, the HYPII will say "Ouch, my butt." Changes all the window names to "butts" and the player name to "butts." If the player types it will play farting noises. When cured, the HYPII will say, "My butt feels much better, thanks!" It can be found on T1MAGEDDON's FLIST. *'flyingwinz:' The toolbar, and all windows open on HypnOS will begin to move and bounce around the screen. A pop-up will appear displaying a bee, named "buzz." If clicked on, the window will close, and open three new ones. They can only be permanently closed by clicking the "X" button. However, if the virus is still on the computer, there will always be at least one bee pop up until the virus is closed. *'mouserpg:' When activated, the virus will disable all mouse control. Instead of using a trackpad or a computer mouse, the player must use the arrow keys to move their mouse around instead. Left click becomes the spacebar and right click becomes the shift-key. Holding down space bar will not equate to a held down left click, and as a result, you are unable to drag windows around. *'bpmwarp:' Will randomly change the pitch and speed of any audio playing at random intervals. *'autoscroller:' When activated, the user's screen will begin shifting to the right. All windows will slowly move the right, and then come back around from the left side. What is actually happening is that the edges of the screen are being moved, along with the display. The desktop background, any stickers and all desktop icons will remain stationary, but the areas required to be clicked on in order to click on the applications will move. Trivia